Bayangan di Cermin
by Kurotsune Ruuka
Summary: Canon / "Kau adalah aku, aku adalah kau." / A fic for Infantrum Challange / Ficto Gemino / RnR? :3


a/n : Maaf menyempilkan ini sebelum fic, minna. Tetapi saya mau memberi tahu kalau fic ini adalah ficto gemino, fic ini adalah fic challenge di Infantrum oleh himekaaaiueo ^^. Bagi yang belum tahu, ficto gemino adalah fic yang bisa dibaca dari paragraf awal ke paragraf akhir maupun sebaliknya. Dari paragraf awal ke akhir oke, dari akhir ke awal juga oke. Semoga fic ini bisa disebut ficto gemino yah~

* * *

**.**

**Bayangan di Cermin ****© Kurotsune Ruuka**

**Disclaimer : Pandora Hatsu is Jun Mochizuki's, but this story is purely mine.**

**Rate : K +**

**Enjoy! :D**

* * *

**.**

Titik-titik putih kecil berjatuhan dari langit kelabu. Titik-titik putih yang membawa hawa dingin. Pohon-pohon berdaun hijau tak ada lagi di antara warna putih yang mendominasi. Hanya ada batang pohon yang gundul tanpa daun dengan tumpukan salju di tiap-tiap dahannya. Dingin dan suram. Gambaran itulah yang menggambarkan musim dingin bagi Alice. Tidak, walaupun bukan musim dingin, hidupnya selalu suram. Terkurung dalam sebuah ruangan yang disebut kamar. Tetapi itu lebih baik daripada terkurung dalam cermin.

"Kau adalah aku, aku adalah kau," ujar suara yang bergema di dalam sebuah ruangan berbentuk lingkaran.

Gadis berambut cokelat itu mendekati sebuah cermin. Ia menatap ke dalam cermin yang disentuhnya. Tangannya menyentuh permukaan cermin yang datar, seolah-olah ia bersentuhan langsung dengan bayangannya di dalam cermin. Iris violetnya menatap penuh makna ke dalam cermin di hadapannya. Ya, ia memang menemukan sebuah kejanggalan dari bayangannya itu. Bayangannya memiliki rambut berwarna putih seperti salju.

"Tidak mungkin. Kau bohong, kau pasti sedang berbohong," ujar Alice yang mundur beberapa langkah ke belakang. Ia merangkak kembali ke arah cermin itu perlahan.

"Apakah kau meragukannya?" suara itu kembali terdengar dan terus mengiang di telinga Alice, seolah-olah suara itu adalah hantu yang terus menghantuinya. Alice menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya untuk menghapuskan kalimat-kalimat yang terngiang-ngiang di telinganya.

"Ya." gadis beriris violet tersebut kembali menatap cermin. Wajahnya kini menyiratkan keseriusan.

Alice menatap ke dalam cermin. Ia terduduk di sudut ruangan.

"Kau akan tetap tak percaya meski aku memberikanmu bukti yang lain? Masih kekurangan bukti?" suara itu kembali terdengar. Suara yang sama persis dengan Alice.

Alice terdiam membisu, tak satu patah kata pun keluar dari bibir mungilnya.

"Bukti selain suara ini ada pada penampilanku. Wajahmu dan wajahku, hidungmu dan hidungku, iris violetku dan iris violetmu. Semua sama persis bagaikan kopian yang sempurna tanpa cacat. Bagaikan pinang yang dibelah dua dengan proporsi yang sama. Kecuali rambut seputih salju ini."

"Tidak, tidak. Ini tidak mungkin. Kau pasti hanya sebuah ilusi. Kau hanya sebuah bayanganku yang maya," ujar Alice sambil memukul pelan cermin di hadapannya yang telah retak di beberapa bagian. Likuid merah terus turun perlahan dari kepalan tangan ke pergelangan tangannya.

"Kau masih tidak percaya aku saudari kembarmu?"

Alice dapat menggengam tangan bayangan itu. Dan itu benar-benar terasa nyata, membuat Alice terkejut sekaligus makin penasaran. Ia masih tak percaya kaca cermin itu dapat menghilang. Ia tak percaya ia dapat menggenggam tangan saudari kembarnya. Bahkan ia dapat merasakan darah yang mengalir di tangannya ikut menempel ke tangan gadis berwajah sama dengan dirinya.

"Kau terasa begitu nyata," ujar Alice sambil melihat bercak darah di tangan sang putri salju.

Alice membawa telapak tangannya ke pergelangan putri salju. Iris violet Alice menatap pergerakan tangannya. Ia menatap setiap centi dari gerakan tangannya. Hal yang sedang terjadi sangat membuatnya penasaran.

"Aku saudari kembarmu, Alice. Aku bukan bayanganmu," ujar sang putri salju sambil tersenyum.

Alice membisu dan menggerakkan telapak tangannya di atas telapak tangan putri salju, menyapukan darah di tanganya. Tindakannya menyisakan noda-noda kemerahan yang melekat di kulit gadis berambut putih.

"Kau siapa?" tanya Alice tanpa berhenti menyebarkan bercak merah di telapak tangan si putri salju.

"Aku Alyss." ujar Alyss sambil tersenyum.

Alice menggengam kedua tangan gadis itu. Jari-jari Alice dan bayangannya saling bertautan seolah kaca cermin telah lenyap tak berbekas. Ia dapat merasakan suhu telapak tangan gadis berambut putih dalam cermin. Iris violet Alice terus menerus menatap ke tautan tangan mereka berdua.

"Hm?" Alice menghentikan kegiatannya dan menatap ke dalam cermin.

"Hentikan. Aku tidak suka dengan apa yang kau lakukan. Kau terus menerus melakukannya," ujar sebuah suara dari dalam cermin.

Prak.

Gadis berambut cokelat dengan iris violet kembali memukulkan tangannya ke cermin yang telah berulang kali dipukul dengan tangannya. Cermin dengan bingkai besi yang diukir secara mendetil telah retak di beberapa bagian. Tangan gadis itu dialiri likuid merah segar yang menetes-netes di atas karpet beludru. Tiada henti gadis itu memukul cermin di hadapannya.

Prak.

"Aku akan terus melukai kulit ini, tubuh ini. Akan terus kulukai karena aku tak tahu mengapa diriku ada jika aku ada hanya untuk terpenjara di ruangan ini, di ruangan yang mereka sebut kamarku."

**.**

**[sekarang coba dibaca dari paragraf akhir ke paragraf awal :)]**

**.**

**Bayangan di Cermin – End**

**

* * *

**

Arigato Gozaimasu #bow.

Aaah =A=, saya stress ah mengerjakan fic ini, perlu memeras otak #plaak, ketauan deh kalo saya males mikir 8D. Kapok deh buat fictio gemino #digeplak, tapi asik buat fictogemino, tantangannya besar soalnya B).

How about :

Review? :3


End file.
